Ou le danger du faberry
by lulu62149
Summary: Parce qu'à force d'être Faberry elles n'étaient plus rien. Venez suivre la descente aux enfers d'un couple prometteur.


_Ou le danger du Faberry_

_« Ecoutez comment à grand'joie, à grand deuil ils s'aimèrent, puis en moururent un même jour, lui par elle, elle par lui »_ Tristan et Iseut.

Une porte claqua. Comme la veille, comme l'avant-veille, comme tous les jours. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Personne ne le savait, pas même elles. Leur couple envié se détruisait, peu à peu. Pourtant elles s'aimaient, plus que tout. Elles se le montraient après chaque dispute, avec violence, avec rage. Des griffes, des morsures témoignaient. Elles s'aimaient, peut-être mal mais avec force.

Elles n'étaient pas aveugles. Chacune savait. Elles connaissaient les mensonges, les tromperies de l'autre. Tromperies dérisoires puisqu'aucune amante ne leur procurait de plaisir, puisqu'elles n'en tiraient que de la colère. Elles ne se voilaient pas la face, elles sombraient.

Bien sûr en personnes lucides et responsables elles avaient rompu. Combien de fois ? Elles ne comptaient plus. Dix, quinze, vingt fois ? Peu importe, elles revenaient l'une à l'autre. Elles ne se donnaient pas de nouvelles chances, non. Elles avaient perdues leurs illusions depuis longtemps. Elles ne pouvaient pas juste faire autrement, c'était physique. La vie sans l'autre n'existait pas, n'existait plus, peut-être était-ce un commencement d'explication.

Faberry. Gentil surnom donnant à voir la fusion. Le début de la fin. A force d'être Faberry elles n'étaient plus rien. Quinn n'était plus, Rachel non plus. S'aimaient-elles trop ? Certainement. La passion est dangereuse, regardez le Christ.

La porte claqua. Cette fois on entrait.

« Tu es revenue.

-Ce n'est pas une surprise. »

Silence froid. Regard chargés de ressentiments, poings et mâchoires serrées. Un combat se livrait, toutes deux perdraient.

« Je te hais, Berry

-Pas autant que moi, Fabray. Vas-y éclate, encore.

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi. Et puis à quoi bon ? Laissons un peu de répit aux voisins.

-Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Faire quoi ?

-Etre là, à nouveau. Tu me détestes, et je te déteste. A quoi ça rime ? »

Quinn s'était rapprochée. Dangereuse, le visage dur, les yeux sombres. Rachel pleurait.

« Je te hais Berry » Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de sa compagne. Le corps à corps commençait. Bataille perdue d'avance elle aussi. Qu'y avait-il à gagner de toute façon ? Elles feraient l'amour encore et encore, sans aucune tendresse. Et puis le manège des cris, des insultes et des pleurs recommencerait inlassablement. Parce que c'était inévitable, elles étaient comme deux aimants, elles se repoussent continuellement mais s'attirent irrémédiablement.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Elles se souvenaient d'une belle époque où les mots doux se succédaient, où l'avenir semblait serein. Ce n'était pas si loin, quand on y pensait. Il y a quelques mois à peine, elles discutaient timidement de mariage, d'enfant.

Foutus média. Nue sur le canapé, elle en était persuadée maintenant. Faberry, appellation donnée par la presse. Mash-up de leur patronyme. Il apparaissait dans tous les magazines, dans tous les articles alors même si le sujet ne portait que sur Quinn ou sur Rachel. Le monde les avait associés. Le monde les avait tués. Elles étouffaient et ne parvenaient pas à s'en sortir. La condition même de leur relation avait été la liberté, elles prônaient une certaine forme d'indépendance et refusaient qu'on les confonde. Faberry leur avait enlevé ce droit. Quinn était Rachel et Rachel était Quinn. L'horreur débuta.

Elles avaient trouvé ça mignon au début. Leur amour était célébré, ne faire qu'un c'est ce que beaucoup recherché, elles avaient cette chance. Et puis, ce Faberry s'était insinué lentement mais sûrement dans leur couple. Il avait pris une forme physique d'abord, les câlins s'étaient multipliés. Elles voulaient fondre l'une dans l'autre. Pourquoi se seraient-elles plaintes ? Et puis petit à petit, il avait gagné leur caractère. Tolérantes à l'accoutumé, elles se surprenaient de plus en plus à vouloir faire céder l'autre, lui faire admettre son opinion comme juste. Ces petits riens finirent par créer une ambiance lourde et électrique. Quinn se mit même à hausser la voix, elle qui préférait les menaces silencieuses et sous-entendues. Elles voulaient annihiler l'autre, la faire sienne entièrement mais paradoxalement dés qu'elles y parvenaient la colère prenait le dessus. Colère contre elles-mêmes et contre la fragilité de la partenaire.

_« Ecoutez comment à grand'joie, à grand deuil ils s'aimèrent, puis en moururent un même jour, lui par elle, elle par lui »_ _Tristan et Iseut. Quinn et Rachel._

Simple épitaphe sur un marbre froid. Elles avaient choisis le repos. Vivre avec l'autre n'était pas une vie, vivre sans l'autre était encore pire. New York était en pleine rénovation, il vécu son renouveau. Elles aussi, enlacées sous une chape de béton.

On les avait retrouvées le lendemain, le monde fut choqué.

_« Ecoutez comment à grand'joie, à grand deuil ils s'aimèrent, puis en moururent un même jour, lui par elle, elle par lui »_ _Tristan et Iseut. Quinn et Rachel. Jamais Faberry._


End file.
